


Lasting Impression

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-17
Updated: 2009-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> Women of Summer challenge prompt of Middie.  Set immediately after Trowa's story on his way into space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lasting Impression

The girl was small, not much younger than Trowa himself, but she stepped in front of him, attempting to block his way as he approached the shuttleport. "Please, could you spare a few credits?" Trowa didn't slow though he took in the brunette hair that hung to her shoulders and the sad look that dominated her features. "Please. I have a sick father and we haven't eaten all day."

He faltered, even as the small gold cross that hung around her neck captured his gaze, holding him riveted to the spot. His fingers slid into his pocket, tightening around the first thing they came into contact with. He pulled a crumpled bill out not even bothering to check the denomination before shoving it at her. Suddenly he just wanted to get away. The desire for a place to run to instead of away from was so strong it stole the breath from his lungs. Pushing past the girl, he bolted towards the doors to the shuttle port and freedom from those imploring eyes; eyes that reminded him so intensely of another girl.

She had thought he was empty. She'd said so. But it wasn't true. He was as filled with things as she was. Some days he thought he might explode from the weight of it all. It was just that she wore hers where it could be seen and he kept his deep inside. Soldiers didn't hurt or cry. They didn't wonder what their mothers were like or why they were alone. He wanted to be like her with people to care about and protect. Instead, because of her, he was on his own again.

Somehow he knew space held the key. It was out there somewhere; he could feel it in the depths of his shriveled soul. If he kept looking hard enough one day this world weary traveler would find a place to call home.


End file.
